30 Minutes
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Megumi's getting married! Too bad her groom isn't who she wants it to be... 30 minutes until the ceremony, and she's having doubts. Obey the will of her parents or follow her heart? And will someone stand up and stop her? There isn't much time left...


MBP: I got this idea listening to Tatu's "30 Minutes"… and then Rini wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it! Along with another one shot that's been stuck in my head! Grr…

Rini: At least you wrote it! And you like this, so you can drop it!

MBP: Yeah yeah… I don't own S.A, or anything associated with it… except this fanfic!

Rini: Enjoy!

* * *

30 Minutes

The setting was perfect. A beautiful church, with soft music playing, flowers adorning the hall, and friends watching in joy and anticipation… what more could be wanted in a wedding?

Megumi hated it. She sat in a side room, watching the clock relentlessly. Thirty minutes left. Thirty minutes until she walked down the aisle and married a boy her parents had chosen for her. Thirty minutes left to prepare herself for a loveless marriage and a life of regrets. Only thirty minutes…

She wore a gorgeous gown, like a princess in a fairy tale. Her long brown hair flowed down in waves, white flowers decorated in it to decorate it. She looked beautiful… just not for the one she loved.

Megumi wondered if he'd even bother to come. If he'd care enough to. The last time they'd seen each other, he'd been angry at her, and she'd been too afraid to tell him about the marriage. She'd sent the invitation in the mail, but never got a reply.

Megumi wanted him there. She wanted him to stay away. She wanted him to hurt at the fact she'd be leaving him alone, but wanted to keep him loved and protected.

It didn't' matter. Nothing would change either way. No matter what happened, she'd still get married in the beautiful church, smile as if it was all she'd ever wanted, and then she'd go somewhere private to cry for her lost chances. She'd raise a family, and grow old with them, but never be able to love them completely because she'd never wanted it this way.

Nothing would change now. Nothing could change now.

Megumi looked at the clock. Twenty-six minutes. How short the time left was, but it drew on forever…

() () () () () () ()

Yahiro sat in the front, where the other S.A members, excluding Akira and Hikari, the bridesmaids, were. He wasn't sure what he was doing here, watching everyone rejoice that the idiot was getting married.

Twenty-six minutes until the ceremony. Until Megumi Yamamoto would come down the aisle and marry the boy standing up in front. Yahiro hadn't even bothered to learn his name.

Twenty-six minutes until the idiot girl would walk past him, her eyes focused on her groom. Twenty-six minutes until she'd leave his live forever.

Yahiro shook his head. What was he thinking? Just because she was getting married didn't mean that she'd never talk to him again.

No, she'd just use her sketch board, or use her voice regularly. Nothing about Megumi would be just his again. Her smiles, her laughter, her love… they wouldn't just be his anymore. They'd belong to someone else, to the boy who looked so smug up there.

Yahiro clenched a fist and looked at his watch, wondering again what he was doing there.

Twenty minutes left…

() () () () () () ()

Twenty minutes. Megumi had heard about pre-marriage jitters, but she was sure no one had mentioned they'd be as bad as a panic attack. Her bridesmaid, Akira and Hikari had smiled, tried to reassure their friend, knowing she didn't want this marriage. They'd even offered to sneak her away, but she'd refused.

She couldn't disappoint her parents like that.

Megumi fiddled with her dress anxiously. She hadn't thought she'd get nervous. With an arranged marriage, she shouldn't be worried she'd mess up. But she did anyways.

Her eyes went to the diamond on her finger. It was too flashy for her taste, too big. Megumi preferred simple jewelry, ones that were barely noticeable. Her groom, Sasuke Takehara, hadn't known that, so he'd gotten her this.

It didn't matter anyways. It was just another thing she couldn't change. And with all that was happening, what did one more matter?

Megumi sighed, picking up her bouquet. It was gorgeous, Megumi had to admit. All white, with hints of lavender for color. Roses. Megumi had always loved them, and she wished her parents hadn't gotten them. She'd only end up destroying them later.

Megumi turned to look at the clock again. Fourteen minutes left. Fourteen minutes left until it was time to start living a lie.

() () () () () () ()

Yahiro was getting restless. So little time left to wait. He always hated waiting. It gave him too much time to think.

If it weren't for Megumi, he wouldn't be here. Not even here, at the moment, but before. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't be friends with the S.A. If not for her, he'd still be the closed off, angry boy he'd been 4 years ago, living a lie.

That was four years ago. Though Yahiro could freely admit he hadn't changed all that much in the years. He still played pranks, he still enjoyed games… and he still loved Akira.

Though it wasn't as painful as it had been. He wouldn't change where he was for the world now. Akira was happy with Tadashi, idiot glutton he was, and Yahiro was happy for her. The ache in his heart had softened, and he could look at the couple without hurting.

It was Megumi who'd helped him get this far. And now she was leaving…

Yahiro glanced at his watch. Five minutes to go…

() () () () () () ()

Megumi stood by the door of the side room, feeling her anxiety rise uncomfortably. She didn't feel like she could do this.

She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She had never been this nervous in her life, not even when she'd confessed her love. Though that had been an accident.

Thinking about Yahiro wasn't helping. But all Megumi could see was his face. Her breath became more steady as she forgot herself and where she was.

One minute to go…

() () () () () () ()

Megumi walked next to her father, pale out of nervousness and fright. Everyone was staring at her and she could pick out the faces.

In the back were her parent's producers, set designers, people they worked with, and her soon-to-be husband's financers. In the middle were Megumi's school mates, ones she had barely known. And in the front…

The S.A watched her with both concerned and supportive faces. Kei nodded at her slightly, which she returned with a slight smile. Jun and Ryuu were like pillars of strength, giving her reassurance as well as unconditional love. Sakura and Finn stood by them, smiling gently at the small girl. Akira and Hikari stood near the groom as her bridesmaids, promising strength and revenge, whichever the girl needed first.

And then… Yahiro. Megumi was shocked to see him there, blushing at his steady gaze. Then she walked by him to stand near her groom, to be married.

() () () () () () ()

Good god, she was beautiful!

Yahiro was struck by how beautiful she looked. He wasn't fanciful, but he could have sworn she looked more royal than Finn ever would. She looked so pure, so innocent, with white flowers braided into her hair, her ivory gown flowing to the floor.

In the moment his eyes met here, he'd felt something. He'd seen the fright and anxiety in her eyes, and he wanted to take it away. But soon… she wouldn't need him. She'd have her husband to lean on.

Yahiro's fists clenched again. He'd had her love once, but now… now it was gone.

() () () () () () ()

Megumi stared at a spot on the wall, feeling as if she was going to be sick. She wished everyone would just stop staring!

And she could feel Yahiro staring at her relentlessly, his gaze causing her to shake a little. Oh, what she'd give not to be here! Time was up though, and she couldn't run now… and this was the choice she'd made…

() () () () () () ()

Yahiro watched the ceremony, wanting it to end so he could leave. He didn't want to see Megumi happily in love with another boy, not now that he'd realized… that he'd realized…

"I love her…" Yahiro didn't notice he'd murmured the words aloud, but the boy next to him had heard. Kei looked to Akira and nodded inconspicuously.

Yahiro didn't even see Akira move; she was just suddenly beside him.

"She doesn't want this," Akira whispered to him. "She doesn't love him at all."

Yahiro stared at Akira as she moved back to her spot, complaining quietly about having to stand so still.

If Megumi didn't love her groom… did that mean there was still a chance for him?

() () () () () () ()

Megumi looked up, breathing deeply. It was almost time to take her vows. But first…

"If any knows a reason these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." (A/N: I don't know if this would be the way it goes in Japan, but it's the way Megumi and icky Sasuke are to get married.)

No one would speak out. There was no reason to. This marriage was good business on all parts.

"I object." Megumi's breath stopped. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"And why would that be?" Megumi looked to Yahiro as well, her eyes full of confusion, waiting for an answer to that question herself.

"Because," Yahiro drawled, standing up. "She doesn't love this punk."  
"Punk?"

"Yahiro-kun?" Megumi stuttered.

"Don't talk. Aren't you trying to protect your voice?" Yahiro ordered, standing between Megumi and Sasuke.

"One point against the marriage: A singer and a football player could never live in harmony," Yahiro noted. "Point number two: There's a certain group of people who are already against this marriage and will take away precious corporate support." (A/N: I needed something, and football popped in my head. And the group of people is the S.A in case there's confusion! )

Silence met his words until Megumi stepped forward, looking at him nervously. "But… w-why do you care?"

She was ignored. "And point three…" Yahiro paused, wondering what he should do. He could ask her there, but…

"Point three needs to be verified," Yahiro muttered, grabbing Megumi's hand. "Let's go."

Megumi was so shocked she just followed Yahiro silently, unable to comprehend what exactly was going on. "Um…Y-Yahiro-kun?"

"Don't talk!"

"I-I'm sorry…my notebook…it's at home…" Yahiro rolled his eyes and pushed Megumi into his car.

"Idiot."

Megumi sat silently in his car across from him, anxious to know what was going on. She fiddled with her dress and the ring nervously, not noticing Yahiro's scowl at that.

"Point three…" he started, muttering to himself, pulling into an empty parking lot. He looked at Megumi suddenly. "Did you love him?"

"Um…"

"Did you?" Yahiro wasn't feeling patient, and glowered at the frightened girl, who flinched.

"No… my parents arranged the marriage…" Megumi murmured. Why did it matter?

Yahiro sighed inwardly in relief. "If you were engaged to someone you did love, would that make your engagement to the punk null and void?"

"Only…only if his social standing was as good… why?" Megumi had only loved Yahiro, and she was pretty sure he'd never marry her. He didn't love her.

Yahiro just looked at the pale girl next to him. He wasn't sure how to tell her how he felt… mostly because he wasn't sure she'd believe him. He'd been such a jerk before, and he'd frightened her now. But… he had to at least try.

"I… When I saw you walk down the aisle… I realized something…" Yahiro started. "You… you looked terrified, like you were selling your soul, or heading to an executioner."

Megumi had felt that way. Felt as if everything was disappearing, and her heart was shattering.

"You were only marrying him for your parents, weren't you?" Yahiro asked, feeling irritated. He loved her good heart, but this was a little too much.

"Yes." Megumi watched Yahiro's irritation turn to anger.

"Idiot! I thought you were going to marry someone you loved! I thought you were going to wait for …"

"Wait for you?" Megumi asked, trying to be calm. She had waited for years. Was still waiting.  
"Yes! I know I don't deserve it, but…" Yahiro ran a hand through his hair and turned to Megumi desperately. "I'm in love with you!"

Megumi stared at him, shocked into silence.

"I didn't realize it until today, when I thought of losing you," Yahiro told her, feeling the need to explain, to keep talking before she said anything. "I wanted to be the one who'd stand there with you, protect you, and be waiting at the end of the aisle."

Megumi continued to stare, barely blinking.

"I realized… I love you. I was happy just being with you." Now that Yahiro had started, he didn't seem to be able to stop. "I realized I've loved you for years! And I'm not letting you go!"

"Um…" Megumi looked into his eyes shyly. "But… my parents…"

"Let me finish!" Yahiro ordered. "You said if you had a fiancé of equal social status standing, you wouldn't have to get married to him. I don't have a ring on me…"

Megumi held her breath. Was he?

"But I love you and I want you to be my bride. I'm warning you, if you try to leave, I'll follow you wherever you go to get my chance." Yahiro finished in a rush.

"A-are you asking me something Yahiro?" Megumi stuttered after a pause, wanting to make sure.

"I'm not a romantic," Yahiro stated. "I don't have any pretty words for you. I'm not a perfect person, but I want you to love me and spend your life with me. I love you Megumi Yamamoto. Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Megumi nodded, speechless, almost crying in happiness. For years, she'd dreamt of having him love her back and now… her dream had finally come true.

Yahiro breathed again, not noticing he had even stopped. "Well then…" He smirked at Megumi, starting the car. "We should probably go spread the news."

() () () () () () ()

Megumi sat in a side room, wearing the ivory gown, bouquet in hand, smiling and fidgeting nervously. Yahiro stood in the church, fixing his tie every two seconds. The S.A, and all their friends sat in the front, except for three: Akira and Hikari-bridesmaids, and Kei-best man.

Thirty minutes. How the time seemed to drag on forever, barely moving!

() () () () () () ()

"I do."

"I do."

Cheers erupted as Yahiro kissed his wife gently, none louder than the S.A who immediately jumped up to congratulate them.

"Congratulations Megumi!" Hikari yelled, pulling the girl into a tight hug. A diamond flashed from her hand as she did so. Megumi smiled at the girl.

"Thanks…" Megumi replied, having left her sketchbook behind for this. "And you too."

Hikari blushed, but grinned, and let the others move in. "Megumi-chan, I expect you for tea at least once a week!" Akira ordered the girl. "And you're to tell me everything this devil does to you!"

Akira then turned to Yahiro. "You're lucky to have her love you. If you hurt her…"

"I won't," Yahiro promised.

Akira smiled gently, and a little sadly at that. "I know."

Tadashi moved in to give his congratulations, along with Alisa, Kei, and Sakura. (A/N: Aoi couldn't make it… business!)

Ryuu and Jun hugged Megumi. "I'm happy for you Megumi," Jun murmured. "You'll be happy." It wasn't a question.

Megumi blinked back tears. She'd be leaving her brother now…

"We'll still see each other," Ryuu assured her, reading her mind with the ease of practice. "We're family; nothing can come between that." Ryuu left to talk to Yahiro.

"Megumi? Can I talk at the reception?" Jun asked suddenly.

"Of course!" Megumi had wanted them to. "What will you say?"

"My congratulations… and…well…" Jun pulled a small box out from his pocket and showed his sister a small diamond ring.

"Of course!" Megumi repeated, pulling her brother into a hug. "Be happy!"

"Thank you. I love you Megumi." Jun moved on, leaving Megumi with Finn.

"Congratulations," Finn smiled at the girl.

"Thank you Finn." Megumi liked Ryuu's girlfriend, and felt comfortable hugging her like she would Jun or Ryuu.

"So… we'll be sisters soon," Finn confessed, grinning at Megumi's shock. "We're going to keep it quiet for a while; you're the only one who knows."

Megumi grinned back, silently agreeing to keep it a secret. "I want to be a bridesmaid," she offered.

"I was thinking Maid of Honor," Finn replied. "Now go; you should be with your husband! Be happy!"

"You too!" Megumi stood next to Yahiro and took his hand. They watched their friends happily rejoicing the marriage. They were the first of the group to get married, and could now look forward to the others.

"The church is going to be very busy," Yahiro noted, smirking.

"Yes," Megumi chuckled. "But we're always going to be the first."

"Remind me to rub that in Kei's face," Yahiro joked, drawing a smile out of Megumi. He loved to see her smile.

"Want to know something?" He asked. Megumi's face became curious as she nodded.

"I love you." Megumi beamed at the simple declaration and replied.

"I love you too," she murmured, walking with him.

"Hey, how long do you think we need to stay before we can go and be alone?" Yahiro asked her, purring the 'alone'.

"Hmmm…" how about thirty minutes?" Megumi returned. "It's a good amount of time."

"Life-changing," Yahiro agreed, smirking.

Thirty minutes. Who knew in that amount of time, life could change so drastically… whether for better or worse.

Thirty minutes to go. Let the time speed by and let it drag slowly.

Megumi and Yahiro stood together, holding hands, thinking one thought as they watched the crowd.

_Only thirty minutes to go…_

* * *

MBP: Yay! All done!

Rini: This was one LONG one-shot… And we're sorry about all the changing viewpoints! All the breaks and shifts...

MBP: Oh wells! Hope you all enjoyed! Review please! Pretty please with a cherry on top?

Rini: …wow… well… that's the end! Bye bye!


End file.
